Like a Steel Bar Hitting a Glass Mirror
by Everlasting Hello
Summary: It's that time again, and Len's gonna need a helmet. Spending the day with Miku when she's in her Hagane form is never safe.


AN - _Sleep?_ What is this _sleep _of which you speak? I would obviously never commit such an atrocious crime because I am too busy sitting up all night writing fanfiction. -seriousface-

... /sob.

ANYWAYS, here's the warnings for this story -

1. Swearing (a good deal of it is censored)

2. I didn't feel like fully describing Miku Hagane's appearance, so if you don't know what she looks like then go to Zerochan and add this tag to the end of the url - /260098

(Yes, I know there are two different Hagane designs for Miku. I just went with the pink-haired one because she fully covers up her breasts and I honestly prefer her design.)

* * *

Len should have known as soon as he got up that it was going to be a bad day. The Crypton house was always bustling with noise, even in the morning. He usually woke up to the sounds of Rin clomping up and down the stairs, Meiko loudly complaining about a hangover, and Miku singing/screaming the "Get Your Lazy Butt Out of Bed and Come Get Some Breakfast" song (she claimed to have wrote it specifically for him). So when Len woke up to an eerily quiet house, he was almost thankful for the lack of early morning commotion.

The small blond got out of bed and dragged himself to his bedroom door, rubbing one hand across his eyes sleepily. As he opened the door, he noticed a small note taped to the front. Written in a messy handwriting that he easily recognized as his sister's was the message,

_Len, _

_Meiko, Kaito, Luka and I are going to spend the day at the Pitchloid house, and we probably won't be back until tomorrow. There should be enough food in the kitchen for you, so have a nice day!_

He had to read the message twice to process what all it said, and even then he felt like he was missing something. There was something about the list of names...

Len's concentration was ruined by a loud yawn from his own mouth. He was not a morning person in the least, so he decided to figure out what was wrong later, when he was fully awake. The small blond stumbled through the house until he reached the kitchen. Luka usually made breakfast for everyone, but since she was gone, he had to do it. Len could actually cook without setting off the smoke alarm, unlike Rin, so he decided to make some bacon and eggs.

As the bacon was frying, he decided to take another look at Rin's note. After quickly reading over it again, Len realized that Miku's name was missing. The blond frowned as he added some more strips of bacon to the skillet. The only reason they would leave the bubbly diva behind was if she wasn't feeling well, or...

Oh no.

Just as he realized what day it was, a sharp voice rang out from the doorway to the kitchen.

"Good freaking morning."

Just replace _freaking_ with another word that started with the letter F and rhymed with _duck_, which luckily for Len, he did at that exact moment. The hairbrush that had been intended to hit him upside the head flew over his hair and thudded against the wall. He turned to see a girl who had dusty pink hair and blue eyes standing in the doorway. Most Vocaloid fans would have referred to her as Miku Hagane, but he preferred to call her the devil.

* * *

_History lesson time! _

Several months ago, one of the fans thought it would be a good idea to design a version of Miku Hatsune that was based off heavy metal music. Because of a badly timed uploading that coincided with a virus attacking Miku's system, the Hagane design had accidentally became a permanent part of her. Now, on the first day of her period each month, Miku Hatsune would turn into Miku Hagane. It was like the worst case of PMS ever, and Len was usually the one who was stuck watching her to make sure that she didn't murder anybody.

* * *

"Good morning. Do you want something to eat?" Len asked the pink-haired girl cheerfully. He had decided to pretend that she hadn't greeted him with a projectile aimed at his skull.

"Got any beer?" Miku asked. Len's eyebrow twitched.

"Miku, beer is not food. You have got to eat some FOOD."

"Fine, whatever. I'll have some bacon."

Miku returned to the living room and flopped down on the couch. Len let out a resigned sigh as he turned back to the stove. He fixed a plate of bacon and a glass of orange juice and took it to Miku. The pink-haired girl had the phone book in her lap and was holding her cell phone.

"What are you doing?" Len asked.

"Do you remember the name of that 24-hour liquor store?" Miku said as she looked up at him. She suddenly smirked, and Len knew what was coming. "Do you even know how much you look like a little shota with your hair down like that?"

"Yes, I do. You tell me this every month. And you are not going to buy alcohol."

"Says you," Miku said as she returned her gaze to the phone book.

"Says the law. You're a minor, so they aren't going to sell to you."

"Tch, details." Miku merely waved her hand and said nothing more on the subject, so Len left her breakfast with her and went to get dressed. As he was pulling his hair up into its usual ponytail, he heard Miku yelling up the stairs at him. "Yo, shota! Where's everyone else?"

He gritted his teeth together and rolled his eyes. Here we go with that ridiculous nickname again.

"Rin and the others went to visit the Pitchloids and won't be back until tomorrow," he yelled back.

"The Pitchloids, huh? Damn, I guess I can't call Haku then." Miku's voice came from right behind him, and Len turned to see the pink-haired girl standing in the hallway outside his room.

"Why would you want to call Haku?" he asked.

"That's nothing for you to worry your little brain over," Miku said as she flipped open her phone and started going through her contacts. "Hey, have you seen my car keys?"

"No, and you are not leaving this house," Len said firmly. Miku merely rolled her eyes.

"Again, says you. I'd like to see you actually try to stop me." She glanced up from her phone and smirked when she saw the look on his face. "Don't say stuff you can't enforce, dumbass," Miku said before she turned and left.

Len heard her rummaging through the house, probably still searching for her car keys, and then he heard the front door open.

"DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!"

The small blond quickly left his room and ran downstairs.

"What is it?" he asked when he saw Miku standing on the front porch. The pink-haired girl stomped and pointed at the driveway.

"Those fxxxing jackasses took my fxxxing car! Now what am I gonna drive?"

Len stepped out on the porch and saw that there was only one car in the driveway. Their family had two cars, one that was driven by Miku because she was always busy, and one that all the adults shared. Miku suddenly whirled around and stomped back into the house, and Len could hear her digging around again.

"They probably took their car keys with them," he yelled through the doorway. Miku continued searching for a few more minutes, then Len heard her loudly drop the F-bomb. The pink-haired girl suddenly reappeared in the doorway and grinned at him.

"Well then, I guess we're just going to have to get creative. Tell me, do you know of any adults who have loose morals and a working vehicle? They also can't be part of our household or the Pitchloid family." Miku's eyes suddenly lit up. "Lily!" She flipped open her phone and started dialing the blond woman's number.

"Don't call her, Miku! You know she's crazy!"

"She's fun, not crazy," Miku said as she put her phone to her ear. "Besides, either I call her, or I call Gakupo and use you as a bargaining chip." Len opened his mouth to protest, then shut it when he fully processed what she had said. Miku smiled and winked at him. "That shut you up, huh?"

She turned and wandered back into the house, and Len could hear her talking Lily into coming over to pick them up.

* * *

A bright yellow car pulled into their driveway, and Miku quickly turned and grabbed Len's arm.

"Come on, shota! It's time for some fun!" She literally dragged him out of the house and to the car. The pink-haired girl opened the door and shoved him into the backseat, then she got in the front passenger side seat. Lily glanced back at Len and frowned.

"Is it really okay to bring a kid like him along?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, he'll be fine," Miku said nonchalantly. Len started to protest, but she turned and gave him a death glare with her stormy blue eyes. He decided it was in his best interest to shut up, at least for the moment.

"So, tell me what it is you want me to get?" Lily asked as she put her car in reverse and backed out of their driveway.

"Oh, any kind of booze is fine. Feel free to get some stuff for yourself, too. I'm paying."

"Sweet," Lily chuckled. "Free drinks from the rich chick."

Len glanced in the rear-view mirror and noticed that he could see Miku's face in it. She looked vaguely troubled by Lily's comment, and he could tell why. Many of the relatively newer Vocaloids referred to Miku as _the rich chick_ or _the little princess_. She _was_ pretty rich because she was so popular and made a lot of money, but she didn't like it when people thought of her as just the girl who got all the attention from the fans. Even when she was in her Hagane form, that sort of stuff still bugged her.

Miku looked up and saw that he was looking at her in the mirror. She instantly made a face at him, so he quickly averted his eyes.

"Hey, we need to stop by an ATM so I can withdraw some cash. We can't use my debit card at a liquor store, after all," Miku said to Lily.

"Of course," Lily replied nonchalantly.

The car became quiet, and Len started musing on whether either one of the females sitting in front of him were wearing what could truly be called a shirt. Weren't shirts supposed to cover your stomach? Or at least part of it?

* * *

Once they reached the liquor store and Lily went in, Miku turned around in her seat to stare at Len suspiciously. He raised one eyebrow at her.

"What?" he asked. Her eyes narrowed.

"You're being awfully quiet back there, shota. I thought you would be giving us a sermon on how this is illegal." Len averted his eyes from hers.

"I'm too tired to spend all day arguing with you, okay?" Miku made a _tch_ sound.

"What's the point in having your silly little morals if you don't stand up and fight for them?" she asked. Len blinked at her.

"What, do you _want_ me to lecture you on how this is wrong?" he asked.

"Not really. I just want you to stop being so damn boring all the time." Len's eyes narrowed as he dug his nails into his seat.

"Oh, so I'm boring you?"

"Yes. Your life seems to be so quiet and bland all the time, and I don't see how you can handle it. I would be screaming from boredom."

"You know full well that my life isn't quiet," Len practically growled at her. "Just because I don't see the point in going out of your way to break the rules doesn't give you the right to say stuff like that." Miku blinked, then she smirked at him.

"Hello, what's this? The shota has a bit of a temper after all?"

"Stop calling me that!" Len snapped. He blinked, surprised by his own response, and quickly looked down at his feet. Miku just kept watching him with a neutral expression on her face. "Hey, after this, can we go straight back home?" Len asked without looking up.

"Nah, I think Lily said something over the phone about wanting to hang out somewhere," Miku said as she did a hand wave.

"I'm not going to spend all day fighting with you about this drinking thing, but if we don't go home as soon as we leave here, then I'm going to call the cops." Len finally looked up and met Miku's blue-eyed gaze. "I don't care if it murders all of our reputations when everyone finds out about this little booze run, I'm not going to let you get drunk and hurt yourself or somebody else."

Miku stared at him for several seconds, but Len held her gaze without looking away. She could see that he meant what he said, so she finally turned back around to face the front.

"Fxxxing buzz kill," she muttered angrily. Len could see her face in the rear-view mirror, and he blinked hard when he saw her expression. Was she seriously _smiling_?

* * *

"Okay, kid, we're playing by your rules. So no calling the cops, right?"

"Whatever," Len muttered.

He and Miku were carrying all of her alcohol into the house. Lily had dropped them off and, after quickly saying something about needing to be somewhere, had left. Len wanted to point out to Miku that the blond woman had just used her like a tool, but he could tell that the pink-haired girl was already thinking the same thing. It didn't matter anyway, seeing as she had just been using Lily to get some alcohol.

As Len set a bag full of clanking bottles on the table, he heard his phone start ringing upstairs. He quickly set down the other bags and ran up to his room. He found his phone under a pile of books and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Len! How's it going?" Rin's loud voice practically assaulted his ear, and he quickly turned the volume down.

"It's going fine, more or less." He decided now would not be a good time to mention all the booze Miku had downstairs. "How are things at the Pitchloid house?"

"Oh, it's great!" Rin chirped enthusiastically. Len lowered the volume a few more notches. "Lenka finally started dating someone, and Rinto's actually pretty cool with it."

"Seriously? Who is she dating, Jesus?"

It was a well known fact among all the families that Rinto Kagamine was very protective of his sister, and that he would only allow her to date someone who he thought would be good to her. It seemed as if only someone of divine status could live up to the overprotective brother's standards.

"No, she's not dating Jesus. I actually heard it was some guy who lives in the Pitchloid house with them. I think his last name is Kage-"

"HEY, KID! Get your ass down here!"

"Sorry, I gotta go." Len quickly hung up and ran downstairs. "What is it?" he asked as he entered the living room. Miku was fiddling with the CD player she had hooked up to their house's sound system.

"Where's that damn CD I made last month?" she asked.

"I think you left it in your room," Len answered as he looked at the CD player despairingly. They had one of the best sound systems that money could buy, and at maximum volume it would break all the windows in their house, and the windows of most of their neighbors. Miku was going to get the police called on them for creating a domestic disturbance if she didn't keep the volume down to a somewhat sane level. The pink-haired girl caught the face Len was making and rolled her eyes.

"Relax, kid. I know to not turn it up too loud," she said as she headed upstairs.

"What's your definition of too loud?" Len called up the stairs after her.

"When your ears start bleeding, let me know. Then I'll turn it down." Len groaned, and Miku chuckled darkly as she reemerged from her room, carrying the CD in one of her hands. "Again, learn to take a joke, kid," she said.

Len noticed that Miku had switched to calling him "kid" instead of "shota" and blinked. She always called him "shota" whenever she was Hagane, so he wondered if maybe she had stopped because of when he had snapped on her earlier. Had she actually obeyed him just because he showed a bit of temper? It seemed impossible, but considering the twisted logic Miku seemed to be functioning on, it might be true.

As the pink-haired girl came back downstairs and headed for the CD player, she stopped when she noticed the way Len was looking at her.

"What's your fxxxing problem?" she asked, an edge of hostility in her voice.

"Oh, nothing," Len said quickly as he looked away from her.

* * *

Once Miku put the CD into the CD player and started blasting it, Len quickly decided to fix himself a sandwich and go outside to eat. Their house had extremely good insulation, so the music wasn't too loud outside. As long as Miku kept it at this volume, they probably wouldn't get any complaints.

Len mused over everything that had happened as he ate. It had been several months ago that Miku had gotten hit with the virus and picked up her Hagane form. He was always the only person willing to stick around and keep an eye on her, even though he usually got dragged around and beaten like a dog for his effort. He wondered if he would have to live with this for the rest of his life and shuddered. Miku was such a sweet girl the rest of the time, but on one day of every month she became almost the exact opposite. It was such a jarring difference that he could barely believe it.

Len looked up at the sky as he thought about it. He hadn't had much chance to notice before, but it was already midday. He had managed to get halfway through the day without getting injured by Miku, which was quite the accomplishment in his book. He usually got pretty bruised and cut up throughout the day because of the pink-haired girl's temper, and he had quite a few scars from it. He glanced down at one particularly nasty mark on his arm and frowned. Miku had given him the scar about two months after she had gotten her Hagane form. The normally sweet-tempered girl had gone after him with a knife, and it had taken forever for him to convince the others to not call the police on her.

The small blond bit his lip and wondered why he stayed around to look after her every month. Maybe it was because no one else would do it, so he just picked up their slack. Or maybe it was because Miku was very important to him, and he wanted to make sure she didn't do something that she would later regret. Len's sandwich was long gone, but he just rested his chin in his hands and stared out at the street as he thought.

Len didn't feel like going back inside the house, but he knew that he needed to check on Miku. With a resigned sigh, he stood up and turned to the front door. As soon as he opened the door, he was deafened by the sound of Miku's heavy metal music blasting from their sound system. The pink-haired girl was sprawled on the couch, holding an empty beer bottle in one hand. She seemed to be asleep, so Len decided to turn the music off. He made his way to the CD player and, after a bit of searching, found the power button. He quickly turned it off, and an almost unsettling quiet descended on the house.

"Why the fxxx did you do that?" Len turned to see Miku standing right behind him. It appeared that she had actually been awake after all.

"I thought you were asleep, so I turned the music off. Music this loud isn't good for your ears," Len explained. Miku's eyes narrowed as she stared at him.

"Dumbass."

She suddenly brought the empty beer bottle up and smashed it against his head. The bottle shattered when it hit his forehead, and Len let out a startled cry of pain as he staggered back. He fell onto his butt and held his head in his hands as he bit back the words he wanted to scream at Miku. The pink-haired girl stepped over to the CD player and turned it back on, flooding the house with noise once again. Len moved his hands to cover his ears as he closed his eyes and waited for the pain to die down a little.

After a few minutes, he got up and staggered upstairs to the bathroom. He slammed the door behind himself and sat down on the cold tile floor. He covered his ears with his hands again, as if that would make the pain go away.

"Why? Why do... Why?" Len's mouth couldn't form a complete sentence at the moment. His mind was churning with questions. Why did Miku treat him like this? Why did it still hurt so bad, after everything else she has already done to him? Why didn't he get someone else to take care of her, just this one time? Len had been hit with several different objects before, but never a beer bottle.

He wasn't sure how long he sat there, but eventually the pain died down to a persistent throbbing. The small blond shakily got to his feet and looked in the mirror. He blinked when he saw the many cuts the bottle had made on his forehead, and the trail of blood that ran down the side of his nose and over his mouth. Len hadn't even felt the blood as it made its way down his face, and it was now dangerously close to dripping off his chin. He grabbed an old rag and started wiping the blood off his face, being extra careful when he got up to where Miku had hit him. His forehead was extremely sensitive to the touch, and he had to bite his lip to keep from screaming as he carefully cleaned up the blood.

Len found the first-aid kit and got a large pad of gauze out of it. He sat back down on the floor and pressed the gauze to his forehead gently as he waited for the bleeding to stop. As he sat there, his mind found its way back to Miku. What was she doing right now? Was she regretting hitting him like that, or did she not even care?

The small blond laughed softly when he realized just how badly he had freaked out after she hit him. His heart had felt like it was beating a million miles an hour, which had probably made the bleeding even worse. He had probably freaked out so badly because the hit came out of nowhere. He had been surprised, and when people are surprised their usual response is to freak out and run away. Or, in his case, freak out and question his motives for staying.

Len sat there for a long time, just holding the gauze to his forehead and listening to the wall of noise that was coming through the floor. His head hurt so badly, and Miku's music was not helping at all. When he finally removed the gauze from his forehead and looked at it, he saw that it was almost soaked through with blood. He reached up and gingerly touched the cuts on his forehead. They were still sticky with wet blood, but he could tell that the bleeding had pretty much stopped.

Len got to his feet and dropped the gauze and the rag into the trash. He opened the bathroom door and headed downstairs. Miku was doing something that he was pretty sure was called "head banging", her long hair flying everywhere as she did so. Without even hesitating to consider the consequences of what he was about to do, Len walked across the living room and turned off the CD player again. Miku stopped moving immediately and turned to glare at him.

"Hey, kid, what's your fxxxing problem?" she snapped.

"My problem is that I have a headache because you tried to brain me with a beer bottle, so I'm turning your music off," Len said firmly. Miku stared at him for a second, then her eyes narrowed.

"Turn that back on," she growled. Len's green eyes stayed fixed on her blue ones.

"Make me."

Miku blinked, a look of genuine surprise appearing on her face, then she suddenly busted out laughing.

"Well done, kid! Even though I already hit you once, you're still willing to try to stare me down? Now that's standing up for what you believe in!"

Len had never been so confused in all his life. Had Miku been genuinely mad at him, or was she trying to teach him a lesson? The pink-haired girl started clapping enthusiastically, which only made him more confused. She finally stopped clapping and shrugged.

"Well, you let me get away with underage drinking, so I guess this is less standing up for your beliefs and more standing up for what you want because you're pissed off at me. Oh well, baby steps." Her expression suddenly turned thoughtful as she looked at Len. "But it's awfully boring in here now that you've turned my music off, so... let's have some fun."

Before Len could move or even think, Miku suddenly closed the distance between them and kissed him. The pink-haired girl grabbed his wrists and backed him against the wall as she forced her tongue into his mouth.

If Len's brain had had a computer screen inside of it, at that moment it would have said "WHAT" in bold, flashing font.

As Miku roughly explored his mouth, he tasted the beer she had been drinking and realized that she was most likely somewhat drunk at the moment. He squirmed uncomfortably as he tried to break the kiss, but Miku would not give up. Len finally had to bite down on the pink-haired girl's tongue as hard as he could. She let out a screech of surprise and pulled away.

"What the fxxx was that? Do you not know how to fxxxing kiss properly?" she yelled.

"You're drunk," Len said in a flat voice.

"And you're a dumbass. Your point?" Miku asked angrily.

"I'm not going to do anything with you when you're drunk. I wouldn't do anything with you in this state anyways, seeing as this isn't the real you."

"Oh, come on!" Miku yelled. "I already knew that you were childish, but are you such a kid that you won't even do something fun when you get the chance?"

"Miku, you're on your period. Have you even considered how disgusting that would be for me?" Len hadn't really thought of that part before he said it, but now that the thought was in his brain he felt like vomiting.

"A little blood never hurt anybody!"

The look Len gave her in response to that statement was apparently enough answer for Miku. She turned and left the room, and a few seconds later Len heard her stomping up the stairs. Miku slammed her bedroom door hard enough to make the entire house rattle, and Len let out a tired sigh and sat down on the floor.

He looked down at his hands and realized that he was shaking like crazy now. He couldn't believe what all had happened in what felt like just a few minutes. He had never expected Miku to whack him over the head with a beer bottle, or for her to applaud him standing up to her. He had especially never expected her to kiss him the way she did, and the fact that she was actually planning to go further than that.

Len shuddered slightly as he gently touched his forehead. He looked around the room and saw all the empty bottles Miku had left all over the place. He would have to clean the living room up eventually, but for now he was worried about Miku. He slowly walked up the stairs and to her bedroom door.

"Miku? Hey, can I come in?" Len knocked as well, but he did not get a response of any kind. He carefully opened the door and looked into the room. Miku was laying on her bed, her green MP3 player in one hand and a pair of large headphones on her head. She didn't seem to have heard him, so he walked over to her bed and softly touched her on the arm. She opened her eyes and paused her music.

"Hey, are you all right?" Len asked. Miku looked at him, then her eyes flicked up to the ceiling.

"I don't know what to think of you, kid," she said quietly.

"Huh?" Len tilted his head as he looked down at her.

"Part of me thinks you're a child for being so stuck in the rules, and part of me thinks you're mature for saying _no_ and meaning it." She giggled softly before saying, "Part of me just wants to hit you over the head with a baseball bat and bury you in the backyard like a dead pet."

Len quickly stepped back from the bed, causing Miku to laugh again.

"Go away, Len. I'll be fine," she said softly.

"Okay. Feel free to come get me if you need anything."

He left the room, and as he closed the door behind himself, he realized what she had said.

Len.

She had called him by his actual name, instead of _shota_ or _kid _like she always did when in her Hagane form. He realized that maybe Miku being so unpredictable wasn't necessarily a bad thing. She had kept surprising him all day long, making him stand up to her for what he wanted. She was a challenge, and aren't challenges supposed to make you stronger?

He smiled to himself as he went downstairs and cleaned up the mess Miku had made. If she kept pushing him to stand up, to earn her respect, then maybe this Hagane thing wasn't so bad after all.

After Len cleaned up all the mess and threw the extra beer in the trash (there was no way he was going to let Meiko come home and binge on that beer after abandoning him), he ran upstairs to check on Miku again. The pink-haired girl had fallen asleep, for real this time, and he smiled as he gently pulled her headphones off her head and spread a blanket over her. After he turned off the light and left the room, Len looked at the clock and yawned. It was only six o'clock, much too early for him to normally go to bed, but he was exhausted. He knew that when he got up in the morning, Miku would be back to her bubbly, green-haired self. For now, he needed to get some sleep.

* * *

Len tried to stifle a yawn and almost choked on toothpaste. The sleepy-eyed blond had already eaten and gotten dressed, but there was no sign of Miku. He hummed lightly as he looked in the mirror at his forehead. There were several cuts that were dark red with dried blood, and they were surrounded by mottled bruising. He knew that Miku would probably freak when she saw what she had done.

His thoughts were interrupted by a pair of slender arms wrapping around his waist. He looked in the mirror and saw the normal Miku Hatsune that was loved by fans all over the world hugging him and resting her chin on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she said softly. She waited for a response, so when none came she frowned. "Len?"

"I'm brushing my teeth," is what Len tried to say, but because of his mouthful of toothpaste and toothbrush what actually came out was closer to, "Ahm brussen mah teef."

Len wasn't a very polite person first thing in the morning.

"Spit before you talk, stupid," Miku said jokingly. He quickly did so, then grabbed a cup of water and rinsed his mouth out.

"I said that I was brushing my teeth," Len said as he rinsed his toothbrush off.

"Yes, I got that," Miku said. She let go of Len and turned him around to face her. Her eyes widened when she saw his forehead, and she reached up to carefully touch it. Len winced, but he did not draw back from her hand.

"I can't believe _I_ did that," Miku said.

"Do you remember yesterday?" Len asked.

"Bits and pieces, really. It's hard to make sense of it all." He didn't know if she remembered kissing him, and he decided it was better to not ask.

"Hey, Miku, it's okay, you know. You weren't yourself, so what happened isn't your fault." She frowned and looked away.

"It sure feels like my fault." Len let out a tired sigh, then he blinked as he remembered something.

"You're still on your period. Do you have enough pads? Do I need to go buy you some more? Or do you prefer tampons? Did you make sure to wear pads yesterday?"

"LEN!" Miku squealed. "Don't be so casual about that! It's really embarrassing for a guy to ask me that kind of stuff!" Len laughed as a light blush spread across the green-haired girl's face. She looked down at the floor as she answered, "Yes, I have enough pads. And of course I took care of myself yesterday. This isn't my first time having a period, you know."

"Of course I know. Yesterday wasn't my first time getting hit by you, either." Miku sighed, then she suddenly brightened.

"Well then, to make up for my bad behavior yesterday, I'm going to fix you breakfast!" She grabbed Len's hand and dragged him out of the bathroom.

"I already ate!" Len protested as he was dragged down the hall.

"Then you're going to eat again!"

As Miku dragged him down the stairs, Len remembered what she had said the previous day about standing up for what he wanted. He knew what he wanted to say to Miku, but he had always been too shy to say it before. But if he didn't have the guts to do something as simple as this, then how was he ever going to really get stronger?

"Hey, Miku." The green-haired girl stopped in the doorway to the kitchen and looked back at him.

"Hm?"

"I love you." Miku blinked, then she giggled.

"Of course you do, silly!"

"...HUH?" Not exactly the reaction he was expecting to get from his confession.

"If you didn't love me, then you wouldn't stay with me whenever I turn into Hagane. The fact that you always take care of me shows that you must really love me a lot!"

Len's eyes widened, then he laughed at his own stupidity. He had been searching for a reason that was so completely obvious that it was almost pathetic.

"And, Len, I love you, too," Miku said softly. She leaned over and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek, then she dragged the blushing blond into the kitchen so that she could fix breakfast.

* * *

AN - I kinda wish that guys had times of the months so that I could write a story where Len turns into Magane and Miku turns into Hagane on the same day. I think that would be interest.

...I take that back, that would be AWFUL. They would either go out and break every rule known to society, or spend all day arguing. Either way, somebody would be dead by the end of the day.

It's food for thought, though. (Also, have you seen the design for Len Magane? Why is he the _only one _who covers all of his belly?)

Oh, and I'm saying it again, _there's a MikuLen festival in Japan next month, folks. _(And this actually ties into the story pretty well, since it is a MikuLen story.)

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
